Bumblebee
by ColorfulMusic
Summary: Being locked in a bathroom Troy Bolton compares the shy Gabriella Montez to a bumblebee. cute&fluffy TxG oneshot with a hint of tragedy and drama. rated 'T'for language


****

AN : Thanks for giving this story a chance. I´ve always wanted to write a T&G story, this one is kinda funny and full of fluffy FLUFF! About bumblebees, yes they actually aren´t able to fly.weird, i know. It just has to be magic!

**Please review, neg.+pos. statements are welcome :D **

**I own nothing, just the plot (&he bumblebee? lol). But I used one quote from "Twilight". By the way if you haven´t read that book yet I can really recommend you checking it out. Oh, and I´d like to own a certain actor of HSM, but THAT´S another story...**

**

* * *

******

Bumblebee

If you ask the whole female population of America who they´d like to spend one night with, 94 percent would answer,

„Brad Pitt".

If you ask the whole female population of East High who they´d like to spend one night with, 100 percent would answer,

„Troy Bolton".

If you ask the whole male population of East High who they´d like to spend one night with, 1,3 percent would answer,

"Troy Bolton". And _that,_ doesn´t have to be explained_..._

So if you ask Gabriella Montez the same question, she´d say,

„Anyone but Troy Bolton."

And _that_ had a reason, a damn good one.

But there she was, sitting in an accidentally locked bathroom with ... Troy. She felt stupid, she didn´t see anyone entering the bathroom when she was washing her hands. She didn´t see some drunken teenagers locking the door while Troy was still in there. How she regreted coming to Chad´s party, but Taylor was literally begging her to come.

_"You know Gabriella, you do need some fun. Who knows maybe you´ll be pleasantly suprised!"_ That were Taylor´s words. However Gabriella expected anything but-

_1 minute_

being locked in a cold bathroom

_2 minutes_

with a stupid jock

_3 minutes_

sitting in a stupid shower

_4 minutes_

without a stupid key

_5 minutes_

of that stupid door.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes Troy?"

"I need to to pee."

Everything was just so _stupid._

_--_

_You see when Gabriella first arrived at her new High school, she was full of excitement, yes she might has been bullied by jocks and cheerleaders in the past , but that was the start of something new, that was her leaving her past behind, that was her first day at East High. She wasn´t exactly a nerdy type of a girl, yes she did love books and she might has spent half of her ife in the school library. But with her chocolate brown eyes, her latina look and especially her curves she was everything a guy could dream of. And boy, she was ready for a new start._

_But everything changed when the day started with her running into a stone hard chest._

_„Oh my god, i´m so sorry! Are you okay? Did it hurt? Can I -" Gabriella rambeld nervously. That was her first day for God´s sake, she was supposed to find the homeroom, she was supposed to make new friends. But she was definately not supposed to bump into a blue eyed stranger, who was looking at her... pretty annoyed. But then he raised an eybrow and finally opened his mouth to speak._

_„Could you please just shut your mouth for a second?"_

_In an instand she stop talking. That was it. She _so _messed up her first day._

_„Uhm, sorry it´s just I´m new here and I´m kinda nervous." She looked into the eyes of that boy. His crystal blue eyes, they were so mesmerizing, so -_

_„Just don´t be so clumsy." With that the stranger walked away, almost gracefully. Gabriella´s eyes kept following him until he was out of sight. He was hot she had to admit, but she got the feeling, that the next meeting with him wouldn´t be a pleasure. Gabriella stoped thinking when she heard a bell ring. She then hurried to her new homeroom, thinking of his perfect body, how his breath would tickle her neck. When she arrived at the door she could already hear a loud, musical voice saying,_

_„ You´re late Miss Montez, TAKE YOUR SEAT!" With that the latina girl rushed into the room, blushing wildly, just to overhear a familiar voice saying, „Welcome to East High." Her eyes then found a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at her, his eyes._

_"Troy" a boy with a huge afro said, " why are you staring at that girl?" Gabriella frowned. His name was Troy._

_"You know I just had the chance to get to know her a little bit." She knew he wouldn´t be good for her, she should probably avoid him. But the way those marble lips smirked made her shiver._

That was exactly the reason why Gabriella Montez would prefer to spend her nights with an old teddy instead of Troy Bolton.

--

Since that day her "realationshionship" with Troy has been like a rollercoaster ride, sometimes he´d push her into the lockers, just so their eyes could meet for a second. Then he´d let her go and walk away. Gabriella´s emotions went crazy, she could feel butterflies in her stomach, even if she was only thinking of him. But her head was telling her to stay away from the basketball captain. He _was_ a player. Every girl who went to East High wanted a piece of him, every guy wanted to be friends with him. And he had lot of those so called "friends". But Gabriella was different. After her parents divorced and her dad left her, she´s always found it hard to trust people. And it didn´t help that she was locked in a bathroom with Troy sitting infront of her.

„Troy, why are you staring at me?" Brown eyes met blue ones.

„ I just noticed the way you look tonight" Gabriella looked nervously at her image in the mirror. She wore a black jacket over a yellow tanktop and a black jeans with silver flats. Her curls were casually drapped over her shoulder. She wore light make-up and her glossy lips were pressed together in a slight line. There was nothing wrong about her look. „you kinda look like a bee."

„Excause me?!" Her mouth opened in shock and annoyence was written across her face. This was exactly what he wanted. Troy´s mouth opened again, his voice teasing.

„I said with your black and yellow clothes you kinda look like a bee." He was smirking. She couldn´t stand that smirk, it made her weak in her knees, it made her stomach turn.

„Why do you care? Why do you care about how I look like, but mostly why do you care about me? Wasn´t it you who kept pushing me into the lockers after I accidentally runned into you? The one who wants me to make a fool of myself ?" She kept staring intensely into the blue orbs. „ And now you´re here, sitting in a stupid shower, telling me I look like a _bee_."

Loud music was blaring and people were squealing. That was one hell of a party. Gabriella kept her head in her hands, reminding herself to kill Taylor later.

„ A bumblebee to be exact."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. „Whatever Bolton. _I_ don´t care." She stood up and went to the door, trying to open it. There was no way she would stay with Troy. But after several minutes she realized that it was hopeless, so she shot him an annoyed look and went back to her sitting position. Suddenly Troy sighted.

"Sometimes you do act like a bumblebee." He seemed lost in his thoughts, his cheek rested on the right hand. " You always play on the safe side and when someone gets to close to you, you try to cloister yourself away. It seems to me that you don´t want any people near you. Just like a bumblebee uses its sting." He laughed silently. " So Gabriella, who are you from the inside looking in ?"

" Are you seriously comparing me to a freaking yellow bumblebee?!" Her face looked furious. "That´s just hilarious Bolton. Should I compare you to a lion as well ? Because sometimes you´re acting like a egoistical, arrogant lion,too." Gabriella´s mouth twitched. The air in the bathroom became thicker by every second. Blue eyes looked up at her words.

"Why won´t you let anyone get close to you ? What are you afraid of ?"

"Troy, why do you care?"

„What makes you think that I don´t care for you?" The latina girl frowned.

„Are you serious?! You really want to know why I think so?" She yelled, now fully aware of the fact that she stood up from her sitting position. „I´ve been bullied my whole life, by jocks, by cheerleaders, by my parents who always want me to be perfect! Wait, my dad left so actually only my mom cares. But why should I complain, I´m just_ Gabriella." _Tears stung in her eyes, threatening to fall. " I don´t think that there´s one fucking reason why you´d care. How´s that, to be everyone´s darling? Do you know how it feels to be _different _?!" There she stood unlocking her heart, only two steps away from Troy Bolton. He was standing on his feed now, his face was hard, shocked by her outburst.

„I think you´re beautiful" Troy said, taking a step closer to her. She let out a short laugh.

"Right, because you were just comparing me to a bumblebee." Her face became hard again.

He knew exactly that she´s been wearing an invisible mask, waiting for someone to break through it. „ Baby," he whispered again, " you need to let yourself go."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Troy chuckeld. "Mind your language _Gabi " _He came closer to her his eyes a deep, blazing blue and he whispered clearly. "_Gabi_" He emphasized her name and the beauty infront of him hold her breath, witnessing that rough fingers brushed against her own.

„I like you." It was a simple statement. Yet that simple statement made Gabriella´s body tremble. The heat of the room was now unbearable hot, however Gabriella was shivering.

Troy touched her cheek when she tried to take a step back.

„Well I think the only reason why you´d say that is that you´re already drunk." her voice shook with every word she said. He took a step closer to her. "You´re confused Troy, d-don´t do anything stupid. You´ll regret it."

„You think so?" His breath tickled her skin.

„Y-Yes" He lowered his head and inhaled her scent. Her hair smelled like a meadow with fresh flowers. How could he resist such a girl ? He smiled softly.

"I´m only intoxicated by your very presence."

He than took a final step closer to her, just enough so their lips could touch. With that Gabriella closed her eyes.

_It´s scientifically impossible for the bumblebee to fly_

She finally let herself go.

_But the bumblebee doesn´t care _

And then Troy Bolton kissed Gabriella Montez.

_It spreads its wings and flies_

* * *

**So people should I continue with writing? Or am I a miserable writer? Pancakes for everyone who reviews xD**

**love conny xx**


End file.
